


Nightmares

by Kireeeshima, petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of lawlu 2019 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: He supposed he could offer some tips of advice learned from experience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this fic does not contain come swallowing
> 
> (As Ao3 so _helpfully_ tried to suggest)
> 
> A collab with my friend~ Nik writing chapter 1, and Kireeshima for chapter 2!
> 
> For the 10 days of lawlu of 2019 prompt: "Dreams"
> 
> (Because, really, did you guys expect anything less from me?)

"Oh, you're up Torao?"

Luffy's voice echoed out into the night air and Law turned at the sound, looking at the other captain, at his newfound ally, and, quite frankly, he looked like **shit.**

Law could only guess at why that was, and he had a feeling that he would not be that far off the mark. For, Law could only remember (could never _forget_ ) Luffy once he woke up from the war, and all of the trauma it gave him.

He exploded. He screamed. He cried. He denied. He accepted.

Then he cursed himself. Cursed his own weaknesses. Cursed his inability. His helplessness.

And for Law, it was like looking into a mirror. Like seeing his younger self who hated the world. Who hated Doflamingo. Who hated himself.

Because _both_ of them had somebody die to save their lives.

And perhaps that was why Law left when he did. Because Luffy's reaction was a painful reminder of his past… And he wasn't ready quite yet to face it back then.

But now, Law had to face it. Face Luffy's emotions and just what they reminded him of. (Because… tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day he would finally achieve redemption.) He could no longer run from them. From **_him._** From Luffy.

"Yeah." Law shrugged. "Don't sleep much. And besides, your crew snores." Of course, Law did not mention that the biggest contributor of said sound was the captain himself.

"Ah."

...For somebody who couldn't shut up, Luffy was _awfully_ quiet.

(It was rather disturbing to say the least.)

Law looked up at the sky. "Well, you at least have the right idea," he started, "a change of scenery is always a good place to start." And with the silence that met his words, Law took it as a cue to continue. "Talking about it can help, too. So can punching something… or somebody." Law extended his sword, as an offering. Something told him that maybe his ally would prefer the latter. "It also helps to burn off steam, to lose yourself in something for awhile and forget. To focus on one thing, and one thing only."

Law did not see the reaction; he only heard the cracking of knuckles before a fist flew his way.

He only smirked and raised up a _room_ in response.

.xxx.

The battle was not meant to be serious or taxing, but it did result in being a bit more difficult because of that. The two of them had to be careful to not accidentally toss the other off of the ship, or damage the ship itself. (Certainly, yes, there were a few crewmembers out for watch, but the interference would hinder their entire purpose of battling.) Thus Law began to regret providing Luffy with that option about halfway through their battle. Not to mention they needed to conserve energy for the upcoming battles.

It was Luffy's turn, now, to stare up at the stars as he slumped back onto the grass, panting softly.

"...Thank you Torao."

Again, Luffy's voice was quieter than he was accustomed to - the barest of whispers - as he admitted his own weaknesses. Nonetheless, it did break the silence that had stretched on between them.

Law shrugged and grunted softly. He did not know what to say, really. And, he didn't think Luffy would have needed, or even _wanted_ a reply. Law knew he wouldn't have. It was hard enough admitting he needed help.

"I don't… I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

Law sighed and shook his head. "You would have found something. I may not always **be** here, Mugiwara-ya. We may be allies, but we have our own crews, our own ships."

...Not to mention after tomorrow… After Dressrosa…

"-B-But I **need** to be strong… I don't want to worry them. I'm their captain. It's…"

That was enough of that. Law stepped over to where Luffy was slumped on the grass and straddled him, tugging him up by his vest. "It's _what?_ Mugiwara-ya? Your job to protect them? You can't protect them by hurting yourself. They are your _nakama_ , are they not? You don't want to worry them? It's far too late for that, that comes with the territory. Let them help you, I assure you they want to. Help them help you. You can only bleed so much until you have no more to shed. And by shutting them out, by walking away from them, by staying quiet…. How do they know if they are even allowed to?"

Finally, Law exhaled and let go of Luffy's shirt, looking up at the sky as he realised how hypocritical his next sentence was:

"How can you protect them if you won't even protect yourself?"

(But this - _they_ \- were different. Law _let_ his crew help. Let them wait anxiously outside his door. Time and time again. Let them drop him onto Bepo's lap because he could actually _sleep_ there… Let them give him herbals teas and medications… And what he was doing _now_ was protecting them from Doflamingo's wrath…)

Law stood up and turned around.

"It's okay to have moments of weakness, Mugiwara-ya. It's okay to be **human.** It is how you _deal_ with it that truly makes you strong. Let them help you, whether it be a spar, a conversation which may be either emotional or merely a distraction. Battles are meant to be faced _together_ and not alone. Or is that not what it means to be _nakama?_ "

It was laughter that made Law turn around, and he did not realise how much he missed that smile until now.

"I _knew_ you joking when you said we weren't nakama!"

But that joy was short-lived as irritation reared its head. "I-" Did that bastard just…

"I _didn't say **that!**_ "

(And, of course, Luffy had decided now was the perfect time to stop listening to him.)


	2. Chapter 2

Law was in a room. 

 

A dark, dark room, lit only by a small flicker of candlelight flame. In front of him was a desk with various papers scattered across it, Law couldn't quite read what was on them, in fact, he couldn't even move his body. 

"Here are those books you requested, Law." A voice, one that made Law's throat go dry, said. Moments later, a stack of books were laid in front of him. Against his will, Law turned around to face the voice. And there it was, Doflamingo, lips stretched into that twisted smile of his, the one that made Law sick to his stomach. Law turned back around, staring blankly at the books before him. That's right, Doflamingo was raising him to become the next Corazon. Grooming him to die for him in the future. Law always knew this, he just didn't care at the time. He didn't even want to live, he just wanted to destroy as much of the world before his Amber Lead Disease finally killed him. That is, until Cora-san saved him. 

 

The candle blew out, and the darkness returned. 

 

He heard Doflamingo's voice, muffled by something, and then Cora-san's voice. Cora-san never spoke in front of Doflamingo except on _that day._ And suddenly, Law was 13 again. Screaming muted cries and banging on a much too small chest, desperately trying to open it with his dying body as gunshots began to sound. Cora-san's body rattled against the chest with every shot and Law begged— _pleaded_ —for it to stop. But the gunshots continued, over and over again, repeating and destroying what meager hope he had left. He sobbed, he cried—then woke up with a choking gasp. 

Eyes darted around in a panic, taking in his surroundings. He was outside, on a deck and leaning against a wall. It was night, what time, Law couldn't tell. Only when he caught sight of an obnoxiously large figurehead in the shape of Luffy did he realize where he was and calm down. He shut his eyes, slowing his breathing and silencing his racing mind. Doflamingo wasn't here, he was arrested, taken away and destined for Impel Down. Doflamingo wasn't here, Law internally repeated, taking another deep breath. Doflamingo wasn't here. 

"Torao?" Law opened his eyes and looked down at his lap, only to see owlish eyes peering back up at him. Law blinked. How long was Luffy there? Law supposed he should say something, perhaps a snide remark or a comment to get off of his lap, but he just sat there, with only the sound of his ragged breathing filling the silence. Suddenly, Luffy grinned up at him, lips stretching ear to ear in a way only a rubber human could achieve. 

"Wanna spar?" He asked. Law released the tight grip on Kikoku he didn't even realize he had, managing a curt, "Yeah."

"Crest Head said the island we're docked at has no people." Luffy said, sitting up from Law's lap with a huff. Law looked at the shore of the island, eyes landing and stopping on two rocks a decent distance away from the ship. 

"Good." Was all Law said before putting up a Room and using Shambles to switch their places with the rocks. Law wasted no time, lunging for Luffy the moment he touched the ground. Luffy reacted immediately, dashing back and giving a whip-like kick in retaliation. Law jumped away, and Luffy used the newly gained distance to activate Gear Second, then disappeared. Drawing Kikoku, Law twisted and slashed at the air behind him, hearing a "uh-oh" and seeing Luffy just barely dodge the tip of his blade shortly after. Luffy skidded to a stop, sandals digging into the sand below him. Even in the darkness of the night, Law could see Luffy's eyes burn with adrenaline. 

While Law would normally study his opponent and create a plan, he couldn't really think much of anything. All he knew was that he needed a good fight and that Luffy would give exactly that. Luffy punched his fists together and coated his arms in haki just as Law thought this. Then, deciding thinking was too troublesome at the moment, Law lunged forward again, using Shambles to gain a sudden closeness. He swung Kikoku down, only for her to be caught between Luffy's palms. He _'tsk'_ ed at Luffy's victorious grin, and Shambled away from Luffy's kick. 

The fight of hit and runs continued. Luffy aiming punches and kicks at Law while dodging his blade, and Law lunging and attacking until being forced to back off. His shoulder throbbed from where Luffy had managed to hit him, but he hardly payed any heed to it. Instead, he used Takt to unbury a large boulder from the ground, sending it towards Luffy. Luffy jumped up to dodge it, but Law changed the direction of the boulder and hit Luffy's head with it. Although it didn't cause any damage to Luffy due to his rubber body, it still caused the midair Luffy to knock back. In the same second, Law switched places with the boulder, appearing directly above Luffy. Before he could react, Law's blade met the shocked Luffy's neck, cutting through and slicing his head clean off. Catching the now bodiless head, Law Shambled away to avoid two fists aimed at his chest. A cocky smirk curled up at the corners of his lips, tossing Luffy's head up and catching it as if it were a mere ball. He chuckled at the childish pout Luffy's head had. 

"I win." Law said, striding back over to Luffy's headless body and placing it back where it belonged. 

"No fair," Luffy huffed, "you have that cool teleportation switch thingy…" 

"Complaining about fairness, are we? I thought we were pirates, not saints." He teased. Luffy's pout fell, replaced with a thoughtful expression. 

"True." He said, then, "I'm hungry." Law let out a snort. Because really, what else could he expect from Luffy?

"We better get back to the ship, then." Law said, already preparing to Shambles them over to the ship before Luffy _kindly_ took it upon himself to slingshot them back. And Law really didn't feel like dealing with that.

.x.

Law sighed, sleepy lidded eyes blinking at the night sky. He shut them when a cool breeze passed him, his heavy lids putting up a struggle as he opened them back up again. He was sleepy, undoubtedly so. While he didn't exactly know the time, it didn't take a genius to tell it was very much before dawn. While Law wanted sleep, he didn't trust himself to fall asleep again without anymore trouble. Although he was much calmer now, he still didn't want to take any chances with his dreams.

"Hey Torao?" Luffy's voice sounded. Law turned to see Luffy with a piece of meat in his mouth and grunted in reply. He watched as Luffy devoured the meat, biting through and swallowing down the bone as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Law had long since learned to be shocked by things as minor as this. After finishing the meat he had definitely stole from Bartolomeo's kitchen (but knowing that guy, he'd probably _thank_ Luffy for doing so), Luffy plopped down next to him, an odd smile on his face. It was unlike his cheeky smiles, it wasn't large and it was far from bright. Instead, it was uncharacteristically soft, almost warm, as if he were recalling a nostalgic memory. 

"Can I try something?" He asked, voice as soft as his smile. It was odd hearing such a boisterously loud person speak so softly. Law rose a brow, but eventually nodded, curious as to what Luffy wanted to do. Luffy's smile widened at this, and Law watched in confusion as Luffy grabbed his head, pulling him down until he was resting sideways on Luffy's lap. The same hand that had grabbed him combed through his hair, fingers gently running through small knots and rubbing at his scalp. 

"Ace used to do this to me sometimes." Luffy spoke before Law could question anything, "He never let me do it to him though, said it was only for children. Which was dumb, I saw Sabo doing it to him once." Law couldn't see Luffy's face, but he didn't have to, he could hear everything he needed to know in his voice. Law remembered a much larger, more calloused hand doing the same thing. Clumsy, but gentle. 

"Sabo's hair was too short to do this with before, but it bet we… _I_ could now." Luffy continued, fingers absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair behind Law's ear. Law hummed, remaining still as rubbery fingers worked through his hair. The action soon lulled his eyes closed, and for once, Law didn't worry about what dreams he might face in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hshshs I have no excuse for this being late aside from procrastination n motivation being everywhere it shouldn't be. Fight scenes are hard...anyway happy LawLu week y'all


End file.
